


The One Where Bucky Has Cool Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I wrote this a while ago, M/M, Shooting Star, Spoilers, angsty fluff, at the beginning, fluff with a smol dish of angst, happy birthday steve, idk - Freeform, sharon and nat happens, they all end up happy, which means it's stucky, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 4th of July and somebody *cough* Natasha *cough* figures waking up Bucky counts as her birthday present for Steve. OK, she forgot the american flag fake tattoos, and T'Challa kind of hopped on the 'waking up Bucky' bandwagon then hopped away from the party as fast as he could but it's the thought that counts. Basically, everyone gets dressed up and has fun. They all look great. It's great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Bucky Has Cool Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steve Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Steve+Rogers).



> wrote this a while ago and decided to post it today - happy birthday steve my smol son - it's not great, it's literally just a thing i wrote quickly, everyone is completely ooc and there is no voice continuity but it's cute and it's the fourth of july.  
> I do not own either Steve Rogers or Bucky Barnes. Nor do I own any of the other characters in this fic. However, if any of them want me to own them, hmu.

The part of him that is Bucky (and at that point it is definitely not all of him) is confused by what he sees in the museum. The man (boy) that he remembers was (is?) a scrappy fighter and a hero but not in the way they want to show him. The man America knows is a warrior – a new symbol for what it means to be ‘a man’. It’s one of many reasons why he doubts his memories. But come Steve’s birthday when they’re in Wakanda, he knows that he’s the one who got it right.   
T’Challa and his scientists defrost him in the morning of the 4th of July without telling Steve. For the first time there are no orders, no words, none of that goddamn list that they stuck in his head, just gentle hands helping him, supporting him. It hurts, of course it hurts, his blood is unfreezing in his veins and his heart doesn’t seem to know how to beat. But there are people there to help, and it somehow takes the edge off the pain.  
The Black Widow (Natasha?) stalks into the room. He knows her from somewhere, he’s sure of it, but right now he doesn’t trust her and he lets her know it.   
“Relax,” she says. “I’m not here to fight you, surprisingly.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
She rolls her eyes. “It’s Steve’s birthday. I’m here for a… friend.”  
“Why am I awake?”  
“Why do you think? It’s his birthday, after all. Follow me.”  
T’Challa nods at him. He doesn’t trust the Black Panther either, he doesn’t really trust anyone, but the man offered to protect him. There’s not a lot of people willing to do that now days.  
Black Widow pushes open a door and an outpouring of music (run scan: era 21st century artist Taylor Swift) smothers him.   
“You can find me anywhere but here,” says T’Challa as he walks away somewhat faster than he came.  
“Nat?”  
Bucky’s senses feel like they’re on overdrive. Steve Steve Steve Steve (Steven Rogers alias Captain America Target kill on sight kill). The man himself steps out of the door. He’s wearing the American flag as a cape, with heavily done blue eye shadow and red lipstick, flag necklaces of varying lengths quivering on his chest as he stares at Bucky, an ‘I <3 America’ wristband in the red, white and blue on the arm he’s still using to hold onto the door, and a shirt, the front ripped in two, with half a rainbow heart on each side. There’s text on the shirt but he’s a little too distracted by the gap in the middle of the shirt to read it. It’s something new but familiar in a way that he couldn’t find in the museum.  
“Hi,” says Bucky. “I think the Widow woke me up.”  
The Black Widow laughs as she pulls Steve back into the room. “You coming, James?”  
He follows into the most patriotic hell he can imagine.  
“Um, we were just getting to…”  
“Painting nails,” interrupts Sam. “Why is assassin boy awake?”  
Steve glares at him. “Hey. Play nice. Put your hand flat on the table.” Sam grumbles but does as Steve says.  
“So, I guess I’ll do you, James.” Nat gestures towards the seat next to Sam and Bucky assumes a stiff position.  
“Relax, it’s not going to kill you.” She opens a bottle of vibrant blue varnish, incidentally the colour of Steve’s uniform. She smirks as she begins applying it. Scarlet Witch walks over to them. “Why don’t I do his hair? I’m thinking a neon pink?”  
“Do what you will,” Bucky says. She laughs then summons a spray can using that weird redness thing of hers.   
She unscrews the lid and starts applying the vivid pink liquid using her powers, coating his hair evenly. When the can runs out she summons another. In the meantime Natasha has finished painting each of his fingernails with red white and blue stripes and has begun painting intricate white stars onto each of them. Steve, who has evidently more practice that most Americans would like to admit, has already finished with Sam’s hands and has begun work on his toenails. Sam himself appears to be finding it fun, admiring whatever pattern Steve has applied to his fingernails.  
“Sam, can you pass me the top coat?” She waves her hand in his general direction. He picks it up and puts it on the other side of the table, earning exasperated looks from everyone else.  
“Don’t worry – he missed you when you were under,” laughs Carter – Sharon (eliminate on sight traitor thief). She strides into the room. “You do realize that Wakanda isn’t a big fan of western influence – I hope they don’t decide to reconquer this room.”  
Steve laughs and turns up the… (fall out boy – American – fourth of july – forbidden) music. “It’s the one day I can be unironically America. In the most ironic sense possible. Don’t worry – no fireworks.”  
Natasha rolls her eyes before reaching over and grabbing the clear bottle. “You do all realize that you’re completely useless?”  
“Yes ma’am!” they chorus. Bucky blinks. The sudden show of unity is a little disconcerting.  
“Done,” announces Scarlet Witch. “Actually wait.” He feels his hair moving at one point at the side of his head. “There, now I’m done.”  
“One minute,” says Natasha as she finishes on his last fingernail. “All finished here.”  
Steve looks at him and smiles. “You look pretty great, buddy.” He gets up, walks around the table and turns Bucky around so he’s facing a wall length mirror that was behind him. Wanda has turned his entire head of hair bright pink, with a few purple highlights, and added a braid to the side of his head. Natasha has done his fingers in the American flag. He has to admit, it is a pretty good look on him. Next to him, he can read the words ‘kiss me im queer’ on Steve’s t-shirt, enough of an order (mission accepted). He grabs Steve’s shoulder and kisses him. At first Steve doesn’t react then he feels him respond and he pulls away smiling.  
“We should do that again sometime,” he says.  
Sharon claps. “What? One time doesn’t mean we’re dating!”  
“Oh really?” asks Black Widow. “So you up for a round two?”  
Sharon grabs her by the jacket and pulls her in, eliciting a sigh from Sam.  
“All the cute ones… first Steve, now Nat… I’m doing something wrong here, aren’t I?”  
Steve turns to him, smirks, shooting Bucky a glance. “Yeah well, I think you’re pretty cute yourself.”  
Even Bucky admits that Sam’s grin after that is pretty cute. Of course, once he’s allowed that to be true, it’s only a matter of time before he accepts it about the rest of Sam. Well then… it’s not that hard to imagine what happens then.


End file.
